rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
EXP System
As RPBY is a group that promotes our character to grow and develop with every roleplay, EXP is awarded for every roleplay. Once a roleplay is completed, an admin should be tagged within the roleplay, upon which the admin will decide how much EXP each character gets and confirms with the participating members how this EXP should be allocated. This EXP will then be edited into the stats on the character’s wiki page. A roleplay must explicitly end before any EXP is awarded, with the member who started it being the one to end it with a simple statement such as (END ROLEPLAY). Sudden endings are okay, as we recognize that people may be busy and may not have had the time to properly carry out the roleplay to a more fitting end. EXP System Our EXP system is different than most in that it’s literary and scenario based, awarding EXP for roleplay participation! By participating in plots, your character will receive experience points that can be allocated as you see fit. Character development, plot development, and combat experience that occurs within casual role play threads warrant experience boosts as well, albeit smaller ones. We want EXP to be exactly that, experience points that properly represent the unique experiences your character has undergone. Although there is no set formula for EXP awards, we have a general guideline to how much EXP can be earned depending on the type of roleplay. Note that these are soft guidelines and EXP can be awarded depending on the judgement of the admin who evaluates the end product of a roleplay. As all roleplays are awarded EXP, please note that two admins must allocate EXP approval in order to keep the numbers in check. Casual rps These are roleplays that occur in a casual manner. They can have a large range of encompassing features: such as a shopping spree, a general outting, a date, or just a plain old conversation. We like to include even the smallest of interactions in our EXP system to show that we care about each step our character makes in their progression. In general for causal rps, the awarded EXP ranges from 5-30: * ≤5 denotes minimum involvement * 5-15 denotes moderate involvement * 15-30 denotes high involvement * ≥30 denotes significant character progression Battle rps These are roleplays that show direct progression of combat and skills. Ranging from training, sparring, to full fledged battles, battle rps can be fun and exciting for all those involved and even people spectating! The language of battle is significantly different from another type of thread and therefore has different guidelines. In general for battle rps, the awarded EXP ranges from 10-50: * ≤10 denotes sparse detail * 10-25 denotes good detail * 25- 50 denotes excellent detail * ≥50 denotes significant character progression Single Events In our group we want to have Holiday related events that correspond with our real time! Such as during X-mas time we will want to have some sort of celebratory party or a fireworks show for the Day of Independence in some countries. These holiday events will of course be translated to their appropriate world setting, but think of these as lax events to just have fun and be festive! All single events have a set of 100 EXP given to all participants! Think of it as a gift! Major Events These events are different from single events as they can take up more time and more posts, usually requiring an entire event on the group Facebook page. Examples are Initiation, Testing, Talent Shows, Tournaments, Festivals, or major dances. In general for Major Events, the awarded EXP ranges from 25-75: * ≤25 denotes some involvement * 25-50 denotes good involvement * 50-75 denotes excellent involvement * ≥75 denotes significant character progression Mini Plots These are small and plot-like that can take place in one sitting but usually are 1-3 posts where characters undergo an adventure. In general for MiniPlots, the awarded EXP ranges from 50-100: * ≤50 denotes some involvement * 50-75 denotes good involvement * 75-100 denotes excellent involvement * ≥100 denotes significant character progression SubPlots These are the filler like roleplays that usually involvement character development and individual stories, usually ranging from 3-5 or on larger instances 5-10 roleplays. In general for SubPlots, the awarded EXP ranges from 25-100 * ≤25 denotes some involvement * 25-50 denotes good involvement * 50-100 denotes excellent involvement * ≥100 denotes significant character progression Plots These are large plots that encompass the whole group, typically numbering many roleplays and can have background effects on characters and other roleplays. Because they could be mentioned in smaller roleplays as well, they have a lower set range. In general for Plots, the awarded EXP ranges from 25-75: * ≤25 denotes some involvement * 25-50 denotes good involvement * 50-75 denotes excellent involvement * ≥75 denotes significant character progression Narratives If you have a scene you wish to write out from a character’s past or have two characters that need to show an interaction that both belong to you, this is called a Narrative. In general for Narratives, the awarded EXP ranges from 5-30 * ≤5 denotes little detail * 5-15 denotes some detail * 15-30 denotes good detail * ≥30 denotes significant character progression OVAs These are special “episode” like posts that uniquely present vital information on a character and significant character progression. They exist in different forms such as backflashes if characters from differing players have a past they wish to play out, or if you wanted an optionally canon alternate universe “what if” scenario rp. These are a little difficult to distinguish and play out under the rare circumstances that they occur, they award 300 EXP to each participant. XXXY These are roleplay that are of a rather spicy nature. While our group is not an 18+ group, we do allow 18+ content involving sexual themes to exist within a subsection of the group, a continuous event that must be searched through group settings for willing and age appropriate participants. We understand that there can be significant character progression in these kinds of events and always want to account to the actions of our characters, be therefore give a safe environment for that content to take place. At the same time, because of the difference of content, different criteria is evaluated. XXXY itself is a censorship of RPBY originally substituting the first three letters with a series of X’s that have a pornographic connotation in which the meaning of the phrase is to “XXX” You! Since this type of content cannot be published on the wiki however, the rps will be stored in a shared Google Folder. *NOTE: This is a soft guideline system, it is up to the admin to judge content for more or less exp depending on character progression and involvement. Appropriate analysis commentary in the wiki post of an rp is given to explain the thought process of the EXP award. Semplance Unlocks Skills and expansions upon your character's semblance abilities can be unlocked as EXP is gained. We hope that as your character gains more EXP throughout their time at Shade Academy, you can feel accomplished in how your character has grown and how far they've come! There are key points in which semblance unlocks can happen. Semblance Honing One method is through leveling up the semblance related stat solely and is quicker in potentially unlocking new aspects of EXP. Achieving 250 semblance EXP allots a semblance + 250 Achieving 500 semblance EXP allots 1 semblance unlock +500 Achieving 1,000 semblance EXP allots 1 semblance unlock +750 Achieving 1,750 semblance EXP allots 1 semblance unlock +1,000 Achieving 2,750 semblance EXP allots 1 semblance unlock +1,250 Achieving 4,000 semblance EXP allots 1 semblance unlock +1,500 Achieving 5,000 semblance EXP allots semblance perfection General EXP Gain Another method is through leveling up general stats and requires more effort and time. Achieving 1,000 total EXP allots a semblance +500 Achieving 1,500 total EXP allots 1 semblance unlock +1,000 Achieving 2,500 total EXP allots 1 semblance unlock +1,500 Achieving 4,000 total EXP allots 1 semblance unlock +2,000 Achieving 6,000 total EXP allots 1 semblance unlock +2,500 Achieving 8,500 total EXP allots 1 semblance unlock Achieving 10,000 total EXP allots maxed stats status Achieving 15,000 total EXP allots retirementCategory:RPBY System